Various conditions may affect skeletal joints such as the deterioration, elongation, shortening, or rupture of soft tissues, cartilage, and/or bone associated with the joint and consequent laxity, pain, and/or deformity. It is often desirable to change the angular alignment of a bone or a portion of a bone to restore function and/or reduce pain. To this end, various osteotomy procedures and instruments have been proposed. For example, osteotomies have been performed throughout the body to make various angular adjustments such as in a tibia, fibula, femur, pelvis, humerus, ulna, radius, metacarpal, metatarsal, and other bones. In some cases it is desirable to induce the fusion of a skeletal joint, i.e. an arthrodesis, in a predetermined position. The present invention provides improved osteotomy and arthrodesis o methods, implants, and instruments.